


【兔忍】March Hare

by mfpss94226



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfpss94226/pseuds/mfpss94226
Summary: ＊仁兔成鳴(O)×仙石忍(B)＊我流ABO世界觀設定注意＊有H成分注意＊可能有OOC請見諒orz
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sengoku Shinobu
Kudos: 2





	【兔忍】March Hare

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

春假才剛開始，某日的上午十點，空氣中依然帶著點寒意。  
在這樣的天氣下仍然堅持自我而外出準備進行修行的忍，卻在出門沒多久就收到了成鳴發來的短訊。

『在放假期間還提出這種要求真的很抱歉，不過現在可以來我家一下嗎？』

看到訊息內容，忍猜想大概是成鳴有什麼急事才會臨時找自己的，於是便轉移了目的，並在途中發了回信。

『沒問題，現在就過去。』

按下送出訊息後，不出幾秒忍便又收到了成鳴的回覆。

『謝謝。家裡只有我在所以我先把門鎖開了，等一下直接開門就好。可能要麻煩你進來後再幫忙鎖門了。』

看到這封回信，忍不禁暫時停下腳步。

以往受到邀約而前往成鳴家時，都是由對方主動來開門的－－就成鳴自己的說法，親手替男朋友開門會比較開心。  
但這次成鳴卻說自己先把門開好了，而且還是在只有他一個人在家這種不怎麼安全的情況下，怎麼想都不對勁。

該不會是遇到什麼抽不開身的事情了吧……？  
心底升起一股不安的情緒，忍連忙加快速度往成鳴的家前進。

終於來到成鳴的家門口，忍伸手轉開門把，發現大門果然是開著的。  
進到玄關，忍不忘把關好的大門鎖上，然後熟練的換上在彼此建立關係後，成鳴特意在自家鞋櫃中替自己準備的室內拖鞋。

成鳴家裡非常安靜，而且燈也都是關著的，因此忍猜想成鳴大概是在他自己的房間裡。

悄悄的走到成鳴的房間門口，忍先是輕輕敲了敲門。  
門後卻沒有回應。

心底的擔憂升到了最高點，忍再次敲門，並在門外用稍微提高音量的聲音說道：  
「仁兔殿下，在下來了是也。」

「小忍嗎……？進來吧……」

終於得到了成鳴的答覆，但那聲音聽起來卻異常的虛弱，這讓忍隱約猜測到發生了什麼事，他連忙打開門。

成鳴躺在床上，頸部以下全裹在棉被裡，即使他的臉很明顯的因燥熱而發紅，一旁的床頭櫃上擺放著的迷你電暖器也仍然不斷運作著。  
滿臉寫著擔心的忍順手帶上房門，快步走到成鳴的床邊查看對方的狀態。

事實上這種情況忍並不是第一次看見，身為對方最親密的戀人，他非常清楚成鳴本身因為性別關係所以每個月都會有一次發情期的事。  
因為發情期是差不多在每個月的固定時間來的，所以忍昨天才在推測成鳴的發情期差不多快來了，但沒想到就是今天。

通常這種時候如果忍在的話，就會陪著服下抑制劑的成鳴度過那段暫時性的難受過渡期，直到發情狀態被完全抑制為止。  
即便是那種因為一早起來就剛好碰上發情期而請假沒去上學的日子，忍也會在放學之後特地去一趟成鳴的家慰問他。

但就算是發情期的關係，除非忍自己過來，否則成鳴也一直都因為不想麻煩對方而不會刻意要求忍來家中。  
儘管如此，每次當忍在放學後給因為發情期而在家休息的自己發來『等等會過去一趟喔』的短訊時，成鳴還是會感到溫暖的微微一笑。

然而今天成鳴卻反常的主動請自己過來了，而且狀態看起來比往常發情期時還要差。  
應該不只是發情期的問題，忍這麼想著，側坐到成鳴的床邊，開口問道。

「仁兔殿下，還好嗎……？」

「……老實說，不太好。」

成鳴略為偏過頭，對忍露出苦笑。

「小忍知道的吧……關於我平常發情期時都會吃抑制劑來控制的事。」

「知道啊，是抑制劑出問題了嗎是也？」

「不盡然啦……我一般都是吃一顆抑制劑然後等個差不多一小時就能停止發情了，但今天早上吃完後等了快三個小時都沒有要停止的意思……」

「大概知道是什麼原因嗎是也？」

「我是有聽說過……有些只吃一顆抑制劑無法有效止住發情的狀況，這種時候最多只要再吃一顆抑制劑就可以了……」

說到這裡，成鳴懊惱的閉上雙眼。

「但我沒料到剛好今天會碰上這種情形，早上吃的抑制劑是最後一顆了……藥局今天也都關門……」

「這樣啊……」

「對……所以藥效只有發揮一半的情況下，現在比平常更不舒服了……」

感覺體內器官被強制浸入冰塊中的、抑制劑必然的副作用，卻因發揮不完全而無法滲透出像是被炙烤著的身軀表層。  
一般情況下難受也就是忍一忍就能過去的事，但這次如果不再次服用抑制劑的話，直到為期約七天的發情期結束之前，都必須持續忍受如此加倍般的痛苦。

看見成鳴難受的皺緊眉頭，無力感頓時又爬上忍的身子。  
平常就算自己沒辦法實際幫上什麼忙，但至少能陪伴對方，可是現在的狀況顯然不是陪伴就能解決的。

而在此時，忍想到了一個解決方法。  
不過他也很快的否定了那個念頭。

因為那是建立在「Omega只要被Alpha標記，往後的人生都將與那位Alpha綁定，發情期也會因為有了固定伴侶而不再發作」的這個基礎上。

首先，忍是Beta而非Alpha，而Beta就算試圖做出標記行為，也是無論如何都不會有實際效果的。  
其次是仔細思考過後，忍也覺得就算自己是Alpha，在這段感情中作為被動方的他也不太可能真的對成鳴做出標記的行為。

然而現在思考再多也無濟於事，忍心疼的看著不舒服的在被窩裡翻來覆去的成鳴，同時拼命思考著到底還有什麼方法可以減輕成鳴的難受。

就在忍為此苦惱時，一個大膽的假設閃過了他的腦中。  
稍微為自己的想法猶豫了幾秒後，他下定決心似的轉向成鳴。

「仁兔殿下，在下想到一個或許能解決的辦法是也。」

「喔……？是什麼……」

「就是……讓在下幫仁兔殿下發洩出來是也……」

「……啊？」

有些摸不著頭腦的成鳴發出疑惑的聲音。

「雖然在下對此也是一知半解是也……但據說Omega之所以會有發情期主要是為了傳宗接代，換個方向想就是有慾望需要處理是也。」

說到這裡忍其實就已經很害臊了，但他還是硬著頭皮繼續解釋了下去。

「那麼，如果在下幫仁兔殿下把慾望發洩掉的話，說不定情況就會好轉一些了是也……。」

用有些混濁的頭腦慢慢理清了忍想說的話，成鳴大概懂了對方的意思。

「嗯，試試看或許會有用也說不定……不過我是第一次，你盡量溫柔一點……」

「……欸？」

「……小忍你的意思不是要做嗎？只是這次反過來……」

意識到成鳴似乎是誤會了什麼，忍連忙擺手否認。

「才不是呢……！在下不可能對仁兔殿下做出那種事是也！」

「我以前也說過如果小忍想要試試看的話，我不介意啊……再說，我是Omega，現在這種情況，除了上了我之外還有什麼其他的辦法嗎……」

不知道是因為面對已相處許久的戀人所以毫不忌口，或者是發情造成的思緒紊亂讓成鳴口不擇言的說出了露骨的話。

『Omega發情時，可以藉由在交合的動作中被他人侵入來抒發慾望，藉此停止當次的發情』－－  
雖然這件事以人體科學的角度來看的話也不是完全不對，但那已是放到現代社會來看的話可以說是嚴重刻板印象的想法。

忍雖然能理解成鳴因早期社會性別平等觀念低落而曾經被如此加諸在Omega身上的刻板印象所以會那麼想的原因，但也沒法假裝沒聽見那番稍有煽情的話，便紅著臉搖了搖頭。

「和Omaga什麼的，才沒有關係是也！再說，那可是很不好的偏見喔……？所以仁兔殿下千萬別這麼想是也！」

「好啦、好啦，我明白了……但如果不用這個方法的話，你要怎麼做呢……」

「那個，在下……」

忍雖然打算解釋，但卻又支支吾吾的開不了口。  
最後他乾脆的放棄了。

「總而言之，可以先讓在下用自己的方法試試看嗎是也？」

望著忍即使害臊但依然透漏出堅定的眼神，成鳴便也不再多想。

「好吧……那就麻煩你了。」

「那、在下就失禮了是也……！」

得到成鳴的許可後，忍先是微微點頭向對方示意，然後輕輕掀開成鳴摀在身上的棉被。  
稍微躊躇了一會兒後，忍有些彆扭的伸出手，將成鳴的睡褲和內褲一併緩緩脫下。

因為全然相信忍，再加上兩人之前早已裸裎相見過，成鳴並沒有對此做出太大反應。  
倒是忍無論經歷過幾次，都難以擺脫自己會對此感到害羞的心情，所以現在也依然如此。

將成鳴下身的衣物放到一旁後，忍挪動到床上，將成鳴的雙腿稍微分開並跪在其間，接著略微俯下身。  
映入他視線範圍內的，是成鳴因身體不適及沒有受到外來刺激而理所當然處於癱軟狀態的性器。

他的目光在對方的性器上聚焦許久，直到成鳴都快被看得有點不好意思了的時候，忍才終於下定決心。  
伸手將成鳴的性器小心翼翼的扶起，忍吞了吞口水，將身子壓低，略為張開的雙唇就那麼輕輕含住了性器前端。

過去因為實在是太過害羞加上心理層面還過不去的關係，忍一直對於替對方口交這件事有點牴觸。  
而知道這點的成鳴自然是以戀人的想法為重，再說自己並不是非要不可，所以也就不曾要求過忍。

剛才忍用手扶起自己的性器時，成鳴還以為對方只是想用手幫自己，儘管忍之前也沒有做過這樣的事。  
因此，當看著忍一舉一動的成鳴在感受到對方柔軟的唇瓣貼上自己下身的瞬間，就那麼呆住了。

「小忍……？你不是……唔！」

原本打算問些什麼的成鳴，話語硬生生的被忍從只是輕貼前端轉成張口含住整個龜頭部位的動作打斷。  
由於發情而變得比平時更加敏感的身體，根本招架不住這份初次體驗到的、性器被濕潤的口腔包覆住的快感。

忍大概知道成鳴想問什麼，但實際上仍然對此感到無比羞恥的他也根本不好意思回話。  
他只能一邊在心中強調這是為了幫助對方，一邊將舌頭貼上含在口中的性器，在其上舔舐了一圈。

成鳴的身子在忍的舌頭滑過自己性器頂端的時候輕顫了一下。  
好軟、好舒服。這是他腦中對此冒出的第一個想法。

沒在這個動作上琢磨太久，忍將嘴再稍微張大了一點，然後緩緩向下將整個柱身也一併含入，直到根部。  
成鳴的性器由於發情而顯得比平時更加燥熱，忍透過自己包覆住了對方整根性器的口腔察覺到了這點。

模糊的摸索著口交的正確作法，忍再次將舌頭貼上了成鳴的性器，就著這樣的動作將嘴向上慢慢抽離。  
緊貼著柱身的舌頭隨著這個動作滑過性器，並在即將完全離開時再次全數含下，然後重複。

成鳴的呼吸逐漸變的凌亂。  
忍像是怕傷到他般的盡量將牙齒避開性器，在吞吐間偶爾會停留在深深含入的狀態，僅僅用溫暖的口腔和柔軟的舌頭試圖讓成鳴感到舒服。

總覺得還少了些什麼，忍便伸手握住柱身並將手上下移動起來，舌尖也沿著包皮邊緣處細細的舔舐著。  
在交互的作用下，包覆住性器前端的薄皮逐漸向後退去，最後完整的露出了原本幾乎全部藏匿在其下的龜頭。

接著忍再次略低下身，伸出舌頭從成鳴的性器根部向上舔去，並在到達頂端的時候再次張口將其含入。  
由於包皮已經被褪下的關係，在龜頭下方那極為敏感的凹槽部位也顯露無遺，忍稍微換了角度朝那處舔了下去，令成鳴稍微縮起身子並發出了呻吟。

雖然不太熟練，但忍努力嘗試替自己口交的動作仍確實的讓成鳴逐漸享受其中。  
這又與自己過去早已體驗過多次的，進入對方體內的觸感及因此帶來的愉悅有所不同。

成鳴原本平放的雙腿因為刺激的關係，膝蓋不知不覺的曲了起來，並下意識的朝內夾起，而在成鳴腿間的忍自然也因此被成鳴的大腿給輕輕夾住了頭部。  
倒是沒有不適，不過這個動作稍微有點固定住了忍，簡直像是成鳴無意間的以動作表示出了自己對此的滿足及不願意讓對方輕易結束的小小渴求。

明白了成鳴的確因為自己的服務而感到舒適，忍即使害羞也依然為此感到欣慰及開心。  
像是為了回應對方的肯定，忍在保持著含入的同時，也持續柔和的舔著成鳴早已悄悄硬挺起來的性器，並不時的輕輕吸著。

成鳴微弱的喘息著，發情的難受有幾次都幾乎被快感蓋了過去，性器前端也分泌出少許黏滑的透明液體，不過最重要的射精動作卻是遲遲沒有發生。  
這多少讓忍有點失落，不禁懷疑是因為自己以前從沒做過這種事的關係所以戳不到對方的點。

於是忍緩緩抬起頭，並在嘴離開成鳴性器的的瞬間小小的在頂端吻了一下。  
雖然該做的都做完了，不過害羞的事也仍然會害羞，過了很久忍才終於能夠再次抬起臉望向成鳴。

「那個、仁兔殿下……現在覺得怎麼樣是也？」

「……說真的，好像沒什麼變化……」

成鳴說完後，卻看見忍的表情頓時落寞了起來，然後猛然想起一開始忍是為了自己才做出剛才的事。  
一想到搞不好忍其實是在勉強自己，但結果卻還是得到沒有任何實際幫助的答案的那種感覺會有多難過，成鳴慌忙的再次開口。

「啊……不是說小忍做的不好喔？剛才真的很舒服……只是，該怎麼說呢……好像就是因為太舒服，結果更想要了……」

「難道，在下那樣反而加重了發情症狀嗎！？」

忍著急的簡直快要哭出來了。  
本來是想幫助戀人的，但是卻幫了倒忙，這絕對不是他想要的結果。

「不……小忍，應該也不算是……」

「就算那樣……在下還有另一個辦法是也……！仁兔殿下，可以再給在下一次機會嗎？」

原本成鳴想先安撫忍的情緒，不過既然忍都這麼說了，成鳴也就乾脆順著他的意。  
於是成鳴對忍溫柔的微微一笑。

「當然可以，我相信你啊……所以小忍想做什麼都沒關係的。」

「仁兔殿下……！那麼、在下會努力的是也！」

聽了成鳴的話後感激的用力點點頭，忍露出真摯的神情。

下一秒，忍便稍微起身，將自己下身的衣物也一併褪下。

「……小忍你這是？」

「就交給在下吧，仁兔殿下。」

把衣物放好後，忍跨坐到了成鳴的身上，接著將右手伸到後方，扶著成鳴挺立且仍泛著點水光的性器對準了自己的後庭。  
成鳴瞬間知道了忍的意圖而愣在了當下，等回過神來，卻看到自己的性器隨著忍緩緩壓低腰身的動作，前端已經逐漸沒入那窄小的入口。

身為情侶的成鳴和忍在過去早已有過多次交合的經驗。

Beta不像Omega那樣屬於既敏感又容易快速進入準備交合狀態的體質，因此成鳴為了不讓忍在過程中感到難受，會在正式開始前花很多時間在事前準備上。  
而那包括了長時間的親吻、愛撫，以及最重要的擴張動作。

忍很清楚成鳴是為了自己著想，所以會一邊配合對方一邊靜靜的等待。  
待一切都準備好後，成鳴也才能夠放心的進入忍。

然而現在，忍卻在完全沒有進行程序的情況下，就這麼直接讓成鳴的性器插入了自己的穴內。  
從忍皺著眉頭並使勁將腰向下壓的樣子看來，沒有做任何準備就提槍上陣的確還是會有差別的。

成鳴當然不可能沒發現這點，除了忍的表情明顯透露出不適之外，被穴肉一點點吞入的性器也能感受到比平時更加強烈的壓迫感。  
熟知人體常識的成鳴很清楚那狹窄的部位被直接侵入的感覺會非常難受，他不禁用微弱的聲音擔心的喊道。

「等一下，小忍……！你什麼準備都沒有做就直接插進去，這樣會很痛的……」

但忍卻只是用力搖搖頭。

「和仁兔殿下的痛苦比起來，在下這樣的程度根本不算什麼是也……！」

成鳴沒有辦法阻止忍的動作，只能憂心忡忡的望著忍，直到自己的性器終於艱難的完全插入了忍緊緻的後穴。  
忍輕嘆一聲，全身僅靠跪在兩旁的雙膝、撐在床上的雙手，以及成鳴插在自己穴內的性器支撐著。

儘管成鳴的性器分泌出的液體在插入時算是勉強起到了一點潤滑的作用，然而在穴內沒有配合進行擴張的情況下，尺寸明顯比腸道還要更粗的性器便將狹窄的肉穴強硬的撐了開來。

痠疼感由忍的後庭與成鳴性器的交合處朝著穴內蔓延，而這份細微的疼痛又順著脊背爬上了忍的身子。  
如此被迫撐開的難受令忍不禁嗚咽了一聲，但他隨即為了不讓成鳴擔心而把聲音壓了下去。

調整好呼吸之後，忍撐好身子並開始輕輕的將腰前後擺動，讓成鳴的性器能小幅度的在自己的穴內抽送。  
琢磨著這樣是不是還不夠，忍同時像是要將精液榨取出來般熟練的將內壁收縮，使後穴吸吮起成鳴的性器。

先不論不適的部分，被成鳴進入的這個動作本身就已經讓忍興奮不已，再加上一連串自主服務後所帶來的羞恥卻愉悅的感覺，忍自己的性器也隨之抬頭。  
同時，從剛才就因接受到了曖昧訊息而自動開始運作的、忍那即便身為Beta卻也依然功能完善的生殖腔，此時也打開了一條小縫，且悄悄的泌出作為交合準備的透明愛液。

有了作為潤滑功能的愛液幫助，忍才終於能夠慢慢放鬆下來。  
當難受的感覺逐漸消退，並被緩緩上漲的快感所蓋過時，忍便也在律動的同時流洩出銀鈴般誘人的輕吟。

至於成鳴則是繼續默默享受著忍從剛才開始為了自己所做的一切。

無可否認的，忍的表現比成鳴想像中的還要出色。  
但成鳴在感到舒服的同時，卻又隱約察覺到自己體內感到冰冷的中央處又逐漸燃起某種火苗。

原本只是表層感到燥熱，現在連體內深處都開始變熱了，甚至有種腦子也要一併融化的錯覺。  
為了逃離那份灼熱感，意識有點混亂的成鳴掙扎著撐起了身子，在忍用先是愣住而後轉為擔心的眼神看向自己時，伸手就將他給緊緊抱住了。

忍停下動作，疑惑的看著蹭到自己身上的成鳴。

「仁兔殿下……？讓在下來動就好，仁兔殿下還是躺著休息吧是也……」

面對忍關心的勸說，成鳴只是將臉埋在忍的胸前，然後搖了搖頭。

「不……太熱了……」

「欸？該不會，是在下又……」

「小忍……把衣服脫掉吧？」

「……嗯？好、好的是也……」

儘管摸不清成鳴為何突然提出這種要求，不過忍也沒有多問什麼，便照著成鳴的話將上衣也脫下了。  
而成鳴同時也跟著一起將自己的睡衣給脫了下來，然後再度伸出雙臂，以像是要將自己揉進對方身子的力道般緊緊抱住忍，充滿依賴的在對方身上蹭著。

當成鳴抱緊自己時，忍便藉由彼此毫無阻隔、緊密相貼的肌膚感受到了成鳴身上傳來的高溫。

過去成鳴也曾有幾次碰上發情期時，在只有兩人獨處的情況下要求抱住忍，想來大概就是為了讓自己能感覺涼快一些。  
於是忍也跟著摟住成鳴的脖子，慰藉的用手輕輕撫摸對方觸感像是小動物毛皮般柔軟的髮絲。

但成鳴似乎不只是想降溫那麼簡單而已。  
他稍微撇過視線，瞄向近在呎尺的忍的左胸，思索了一會兒後便伸出舌頭，朝著其上微粉的乳尖舔了舔。

當乳尖被成鳴比平時更溫熱的舌頭擦過時，忍不禁縮了縮肩膀，並從喉嚨中發出細小的聲音。  
不過成鳴似乎很樂見這種反應，於是他微啟雙唇並覆上忍平坦的左胸，然後咬了下去。

「！？」

稍微有些敏感的胸前被刺激性的咬住後，忍顫抖了一下，摟著成鳴的手下意識收緊了些。  
控制著力道以不會讓對方太痛的方式啃咬著，成鳴在鬆口前還有些調皮的輕咬了下忍被刺激到突起的乳尖。

忍白皙的皮膚上因成鳴的舉動而多了一圈淺淺的牙印，而當那還是以忍的乳尖作為中心點時看上去就顯得莫名色情。  
看見自己胸前曖昧的痕跡，忍的臉颼的紅了起來，然後佯裝不滿的望向下方那露出得逞表情的罪魁禍首。

清楚明白忍其實並不會真的因此不高興而且反而還會有點小開心，成鳴偷偷的在心底笑了笑。  
因為擁抱而放在對方背後的雙手，此時悄悄的沿著背部下移，在緩緩滑過纖細卻結實的腰際後，快速攫住對方的臀瓣並捏了一把。

「呀啊！！！」

當成鳴微溫的手指因使力而箝緊的同時，忍震了一下身子，反射性的用受到驚嚇而拔高的聲音尖叫出聲。  
這次成鳴忍不住了，他徹底被忍從自己看來可以說是十分可愛的反應給逗得笑了起來。

「會因為這樣叫出聲音……小忍還真是純情呢……」

「那是因為、仁兔殿下太突然了是也！」

「可是，不是小忍先開始的嗎……」

「……唔！」

忍的雙頰因為成鳴的這番話又更紅了些，害羞的他在不知所措的情形下，所做出的反應便是低頭吻住成鳴的唇。  
在兩人獨處的情況下，當忍被任何言語或行動給弄得害臊起來時，便會以親吻來試圖掩飾自己的小鹿亂撞，這點成鳴是知道的。

於是成鳴坦率的接受了忍的吻，但雙手仍然不安分的撫弄著忍的臀部，且不時的在其上揉捏著。  
當臀肉被朝裡揉去時，肉穴也理所當然的跟著被向內擠壓，連帶將依舊含在其中的性器吸得更緊。

後穴被半強制的絞緊，忍模糊的低鳴一聲，有些不服輸的稍微伸出舌頭，略帶任性的想將成鳴的雙唇撬開。  
成鳴不動聲色的勾起嘴角，乾脆的放鬆嘴唇，讓忍沒花多少力氣便找到了破綻，舌頭見縫插針的竄進了成鳴口中。

當忍將舌頭探入自己口中時，成鳴的舌便湊了上去，很是依戀的勾起對方，像是在歡迎一般。  
不願只是被動的接受擺弄，忍也用自己的舌頭捲起成鳴的，稍帶凌亂的摩娑起來，並不時滑過成鳴與自己比起顯得熱上許多的口腔。

在時而緊貼交纏、時而稍微分離的親密的吻之中，成鳴逐漸覺得剛才那份突如其來的灼熱感越發強烈。  
他本能的認為應該立刻停止以避免接下來發生什麼無法控制的局面，但卻又貪戀著忍難得主動的求歡而無法輕易從這個吻中抽身而出。

儘管成鳴極力的讓自己在被高溫包覆下保持清醒，但他卻沒料到接下來會發生的事。  
頭腦因為深吻而變得有點昏沉的忍，不自覺的抬起了腰，然後往下一坐。

當自己的性器被對方柔軟的後穴主動吞入的一剎那，成鳴頓時覺得有一把火從下腹部燒向自己的全身。  
而在成鳴體內積攢起來的這股灼熱感，在忍從仍處於接吻狀態的口中發出細碎低吟的瞬間，就那麼引爆了。

成鳴突然抱住忍，並在忍還沒反應過來的時候往一旁翻了過去，把忍壓在了身子底下。  
愣住了的忍雖然想問點什麼，但成鳴經過了剛才的大動作卻依舊維持著深吻的狀態，讓忍說不出任何話。

以現在的體位獲得了絕對的主導權，成鳴與其說是熱烈，不如說是急躁的用舌頭一邊翻弄著忍不知所措的舌，一邊在忍的口內肆意搔刮著。  
然後成鳴不著痕跡的將腰微微往後退，直到性器差不多快被抽出時，便冷不防的用力向前頂入。

由於怕弄痛對方，所以成鳴從來不會像這樣刻意的突然用力，往往都是配合著忍的步調去做的。  
因此在後穴被成鳴的性器大力嵌入的那一刻，忍便瞪大雙眼，被堵住的口中發出了不成聲的哀鳴。

但成鳴卻像是沒聽到忍的聲音一般，在維持片刻插入的動作之後，又再次重複了剛才的行為。  
肉穴因撞擊而在瞬間被強硬的撐開來，這雖然說不上是很痛但刺激過於強烈，讓忍一時無法適應。

忍放下摟著成鳴的手想先將對方推開，然而成鳴卻先一步覆上了忍的雙手，以十指交扣的方式將他給壓了下去。  
沒能阻止成鳴，忍頓時感到無力了起來，只能任由一反常態的成鳴擺弄。

成鳴靈活的用舌頭將忍有些癱軟的舌挑起並吸住，在忍百般掙扎卻無法將舌頭抽回於是只好放棄之後才將其鬆開。  
似乎是覺得已經親夠了，成鳴終於肯鬆開口，下身在彼此拉開距離時又撞擊了一次。

這時，忍才終於能好好看清楚成鳴完全睜開的雙眼。  
然而呈現在他眼前的成鳴卻顯得很不妙。

那雙原本有如玫瑰花瓣般溫柔的紅瞳，如今卻不知道為什麼，給人感覺像是變成了塗抹鮮血般瘋狂的紅。  
而成鳴看著自己的眼神也有別於以往的柔和，不但顯得像隻飢渴的野獸，還滿滿的都寫著對身下人的慾望。

－－這也是發情的影響嗎？還是發情過度失去理智了？

忍不清楚成鳴會變成這樣具體來說是什麼原因，但他很清楚一件事。  
現在的成鳴，很危險。

忍是相信成鳴不會做出什麼加害於他的事的，他所認為的危險，是指成鳴處於不穩定的狀態下，接下來會怎麼對待自己都無法預料。  
儘管如此，忍還是沒有忘記自己一開始的目的就是要幫助成鳴度過發情期。

『如果忍耐一下，讓仁兔殿下趁現在把慾望一次全部發洩出來的話，或許就能結束他的發情期也說不定呢……？』

想到這裡，忍便暗自下定決心。  
－－最起碼，要撐到成鳴做到滿足為止。

於是忍將曲起的雙腿又稍微往下壓了些，讓自己的後庭呈現更加方便對方進入的角度。  
用腿輕輕夾住成鳴的腰，忍握緊成鳴扣住自己的雙手，然後微微一笑。

或許是感應到了對方正在邀請自己，又或者是看見了那曾經被自己稱讚過「像蜂蜜一樣甜美的眼睛」正衝著他笑，成鳴並沒有沉默太久便再次開始動作。  
他壓下身子，整個人伏在了忍的身上，張嘴對著忍的鎖骨咬下的同時，下身也開始有節奏的抽送起來。

鎖骨因為成鳴在其上啃咬舔舐著的關係而微微發癢，忍下意識的昂起頭想逃開，結果當然是徒勞無功。  
成鳴也沒在同一個地方鼓搗太久，在忍的鎖骨下方留下一個吻痕後，便將頭埋到忍的肩窩處並慢慢咬起他的頸側。

「嗯……」

稍微有點敏感的部位被成鳴觸碰著，忍皺起眉頭，悶哼了一聲。  
而失常狀態下的成鳴當然沒有像過去一樣一聽到忍稍有不適的聲音就關心的停下來詢問對方的狀況，反而還在咬了一口對方的頸側後，加快了下身的動作。

狹窄的腸道被來回摩擦的柱身反覆撐開，有著些微上翹弧度的性器不停頂撞體內的敏感點。  
成鳴不同以往的急躁動作令忍不得不接下過多的快感，身子隨著對方撞擊的頻率前後晃動，就連底下的床墊也因此跟著發出悶響。

由於舒服過頭而開始變得奇怪這種說法，忍現在是信了。  
已經顧不得羞人的叫聲正從自己的口中流瀉而出的事，忍被壓制住的雙手顫抖起來，眼角因刺激過於強烈溢出了少許淚水。

而反覆啃咬著忍的頸項的成鳴，卻突然在此時鬆口。  
同時，他也將自己的性器從忍的後穴抽了出來，並鬆開扣著忍的雙手。

－－結束了嗎？  
正當忍試探性的這麼想著，成鳴卻先是稍微挪到一邊，然後伸手按住忍的右肩，像是要將他翻過去般使勁向右扳著。

即使面對一句話也不說的成鳴，忍仍然馬上就理解了成鳴的意圖。  
－－看來，是還沒有結束啊。

於是忍很識相的翻過身，並用跪著的雙膝將下半身撐起，盡量把臀部抬高。  
老實說要他在成鳴面前擺出這種姿勢簡直是羞死人，但現在管不了那麼多了。

看到此景的成鳴當然不會放過自動送上門來還調理好了的肥羊。  
他先是跟著跪到了忍稍作分開的雙腿間，接著大力捏上忍的臀部，在忍一口氣還沒倒抽完之前，便用雙手大拇指將臀肉向兩旁掰開，露出正緩緩開闔還滲著蜜液的穴口。

意識到自己一蹋糊塗的後穴正被對方一覽無疑的看著時，忍瞬間就因為再也按耐不住的羞恥感而哭出來了。  
倒也沒有要怪罪成鳴的意思，只是這樣的事對生性害羞的忍來說實在是過於衝擊。

成鳴依舊視若無睹，左手繼續捏著忍的臀瓣，右手扶住仍然硬挺的性器抵上與之形成對比的濕軟穴口，然後沒有一絲遲疑的向前頂了進去。  
還沒能從巨大的羞恥感中抽身而出的忍，頓時又因這份毫無憐憫向自己襲來的快感而猛的向下弓起腰部，帶著哭腔叫出了聲。

但成鳴卻似乎比剛才更加興奮了，不知道是背後位加強了支配感，抑或是這種有如野獸交配般的體位更加提升了發情時宛如回歸獸性的本能。  
只見成鳴抱住了忍的身體作為支撐，下身便繼續挺著腰前後抽送。

雖然知道不可能，但持續挺進自己穴內的強勁力道還是讓忍覺得自己下一秒就要被貫穿了。  
就算將後穴夾緊試圖減緩成鳴抽送的速度，卻也只是令被擴張開來的柔軟內壁又吸住了對方的性器而造成更大的快感，進而使攻勢更加猛烈。

黏答答的水聲隨著性器的進出此起彼落的響起，伴隨著臀肉被碰撞的規律拍擊音，一同在房間內迴盪著。  
這些聲音過去並不是沒聽過，但在今天卻顯得格外快速及色情。

忍在浪潮般的快感和過量的羞恥感夾擊下嗚咽的哭著，其中還不時混雜因被挺進穴內深處而反射性發出的浪叫，但他同時卻也仍本能的扭著腰迎合對方不間斷的抽送。  
隨著時間流逝，忍的雙膝由於體力不支而逐漸撐不住成鳴及自己的重量，開始慢慢下滑，直到整個人平趴在床上為止。

即便如此成鳴並沒有因此停下，他的雙手從後方再次扣住了忍正揪著床單的十指，性器以深入淺出的方式繼續朝深處侵襲著。  
忍被壓得動不了也沒有力氣動了，只能一邊流著眼淚低吟一邊任由成鳴肆意擺佈。

過了幾分鐘，忍能感覺到成鳴開始做起了最後衝刺。  
再撐一下、再撐一下就好了，忍這麼告訴自己。

但事情顯然無法就這樣結束。  
當成鳴完成衝刺並將性器用力扣入肉穴、精液同時跟著自前端射出的瞬間，他張開嘴，朝著忍的後頸咬了下去。

忍吃痛的嘶了一聲，無法轉頭的他驚愕又不解的思索成鳴為什麼要這麼做的時候，突然明白了這個動作的意義。  
那就是標記行為。

過去有很長一段時間人們都以為只有Alpha才會有標記行為，但後來發現，其實無論哪種性別都會在性事中下意識的做出標記行為，但真正能夠發揮作用的標記行為只有Alpha能做到而已。

成鳴正在標記自己，以戀人的身分。  
但忍卻因劇烈的痛楚而暫時無法坦率的感到開心。

標記行為基本上是要咬破藏在對方脖子後面的腺體的，所以要成功標記對方的話勢必得用最大的力氣去咬。  
但問題是雖然忍作為Beta的確是能夠被Alpha暫時標記，可是成鳴是Omega，標記行為是無論如何都發揮不了作用的。  
因此現在，忍就只是被成鳴使勁咬著而感到痛苦罷了。

「等等、仁兔殿下！好痛……！拜託請先放開在下－－！」

被對方用全身的力氣壓制，再加上經歷剛才的交合後已經失去了大部分的體力，更別提對方粗熱的性器仍然深深的嵌在自己的後穴內，忍完全無法反抗，只能哀叫著求成鳴放開自己。  
然而本能的進行著標記的成鳴根本不可能因此停止，只是越來越用力的咬著忍細嫩所以更容易感受到疼痛的後頸。

雖然看不到，但忍覺得自己的後頸刺痛到感覺就算真的被咬破也不奇怪了。  
枕頭上已經被淚水染濕了一大片，他抽抽噎噎的哭泣著，用微弱的聲音喊著成鳴。

「仁兔殿下……嗚……仁哥……」

當忍叫出那個平時不曾使用、但確實屬於對方的稱呼時，成鳴明顯的怔了一下。  
接著，成鳴緩緩鬆開牙齒，然後伸出舌頭在自己剛才用力咬過的地方慢慢舔試著。

終於被對方鬆開而能喘口氣的忍，雖然覺得成鳴的舌頭舔在自己後頸上感覺癢癢的，但和剛才的狠咬比起來，現在的舉動已經可以說是很溫柔了。  
而當成鳴收回舌頭後，忽地單手抱住忍就往旁邊一倒。

忍還來不及反應，便聽到了成鳴自身後傳來的平穩呼吸聲。  
……睡著了？不是吧－－？

查覺到這點的忍想先起身，但成鳴抱著自己的力道實在很大，讓他離不開，只好認份的縮在原處。  
不過自後庭傳來的緊實感提醒著忍，成鳴的性器依舊插在他的後穴內，連同射進腸道深處的精液一起。

忍有些害羞也有點無奈。  
『如果要睡的話，至少先拔出來啊……』

但想了一想，成鳴過去度過發情期時也經常在抑制劑的藥效發揮的差不多的時候睡著，想必這是過渡發情期的必要條件吧？  
而且他能清楚感受到，抱著自己的成鳴身上所傳來的溫度，和一開始相比明顯的降低不少。

幫忙發洩慾望的作法成功了吧，大概。  
忍這麼想著，在不知道成鳴什麼時候會醒來，也暫時沒法離開的情況下，決定也讓疲勞的自己跟著稍作休息。

於是忍向後靠進成鳴懷裡，在變得令人心安的溫度圍繞下睡了過去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

成鳴睜開雙眼，第一個看到的是窩在自己懷中睡著了的忍。  
從剛睡醒的迷糊中理清思緒，成鳴依稀想起了自己睡著前的事。

－－好像，和小忍做了。  
－－還做的挺激烈。

想到這裡，成鳴的雙頰紅了起來。  
他剛才其實並沒有失去理智，只是被突然衝上腦門的強烈慾望驅使，所以才為了抒發那份慾望而顯得急躁不已。

然後成鳴才意識到自己的下身正被某種溫暖的東西給包裹著。  
於是他低頭一看，赫然發現他居然讓自己的性器就這麼維持著插在對方後庭的姿勢，接著就睡著了，不禁覺得害臊無比。

成鳴將腰往後退，慢慢將發洩完後顯得疲軟的性器從忍的後穴抽出。  
就在這時，大概是由於剛才被長時間填滿的腸道突然變的空曠，忍因為敏感而被弄得醒了過來。

「仁兔殿下……？你醒了是也？」

忍說著打算起身，但在他剛坐起來的一瞬間就因為剛才被快感侵襲而過度緊繃造成的全身痠痛又被迫躺了回去。  
看到此景的成鳴當然猜到了是怎麼一回事，他露出很抱歉的神情，伸手輕輕撫摸忍的頭髮。

「……對不起，小忍，我做得太過頭了……」

「可是仁兔殿下已經沒有在發情了吧是也？那樣就好啦。」

「就算這樣我也不該……很痛嗎，小忍？」

「痛倒是不怎麼痛……在下的脖子後面比較痛是也。」

聽到忍這麼說，成鳴朝對方的後頸一看，才發現稍早被自己咬過的地方留下了牙印形狀的血痕，有幾個地方甚至還滲著已經乾涸的細小血絲。  
光看就覺得痛的痕跡讓成鳴心裡揪了一下，儘管那是宣示對方屬於自己的記號，但讓忍受到了無謂的疼痛還是讓成鳴懊悔不已。

「抱歉，明明Omega的標記行為是沒有用的……我等等幫你擦藥。」

「不用啦，其實沒問題的是也……」

「都被咬破了怎麼會沒問題呢……後面也讓我看一下吧，小忍。」

「啊……好的是也。」

從成鳴的語氣中感受到他對自己的憐惜以及深深的自責，忍也不好再推辭什麼，便翻過身趴好。  
儘管忍依然對這樣的舉動感到非常害羞，不過成鳴的溫柔有效的緩解了他的情緒。

起身將忍的雙腿稍微向兩旁分開，成鳴移動到其中的空位，用像剛才一樣但明顯柔和許多的動作掰開忍的臀瓣。  
隱匿在臀肉間的穴口再次露了出來，但因為不久前才被稍微粗魯的操弄過，現在顯得有些紅腫。

「小忍，這裡會不會痛？」

「有點痠……但不痛是也。」

「那就好，不過我剛才直接射在裡面了……對不起。」

「沒關係的，反正在下也沒有發情，不會有事的是也。」

「可是……」

「真的不用在意啦，仁兔殿下。」

忍稍微偏頭，看向斜後方的成鳴。

「因為仁兔殿下是在下重要的戀人啊，這麼做就能幫上你的忙的話，在下也就滿足了是也。」

這種話由自己說出口果然還是很不好意思，忍說完後才紅著臉將視線飄移到別處。

聽到忍如此真心的話語，成鳴不禁感到一股暖意湧上心頭。  
他再次起身，躺到了忍的身旁，與那對凝望著自己的晶瑩眸子四目相接。

「……小忍果然很溫柔呢。」

「？仁兔殿下才是最溫柔的是也。」

對於戀人的回應，成鳴只是笑而不語的將臉向前傾，在忍的唇上輕輕的啄了一下。  
果不其然，一向純真的忍又因此而驚訝的紅了雙頰。

然後成鳴悄悄牽起忍的手，不再是箝制，而是作為最普通的情感交流與對方十指相扣。  
發現了這點的忍也側過身緊緊的回握住對方的手，感受著對方最真實的體溫。

「小忍，等等一起去稍微洗一下身體吧？」

「好啊是也。」

「嗯，不然後面黏黏的也不舒服。」

「……在下的後面黏黏的是也嗎？」

「還挺黏的，因為我剛看都乾的差不多了，而且碰到的時候也……」

「唔－－！」

親耳從成鳴口中聽到自己羞於見人的部位一團糟的事實，忍覺得自己的臉簡直快燒起來了。  
倒是成鳴雖然覺得表現出害羞模樣的忍真的非常可愛，不過他還是好心的先安撫起忍。

「這又沒什麼，再說也是因為我才會這樣的。」

「可是……被仁兔殿下看到在下這種亂七八糟的樣子……」

「但就算是這樣的小忍也很可愛啊，所以只能讓我看喔？」

「嗚……當、當然啦……」

羞紅了臉的忍想到唯一能做的事，就是湊近成鳴，將頭靠在他的身上，接著支支吾吾地開口。

「仁兔殿下、那個……」

「怎麼了？」

「雖然忘記具體是什麼時候了，但剛才在做的時候，在下也不小心射出來了是也……弄髒你的床單了，抱歉，仁兔殿下……」

「這樣啊。我待會拿去洗乾淨就好了，沒關係啦。」

「那、在下也會幫忙的是也……還有，仁兔殿下。」

忍頓了頓後抬起頭，眼神飄忽了一會兒，像是在琢磨著組織接下來要說出口的話語。  
成鳴看著他，安靜的等待著。

過了半分鐘，忍才將視線投向成鳴，羞澀卻認真的說道。

「如果之後還想標記在下……也可以喔是也？只是，希望你不要再那麼用力咬了是也。」

說完，忍又再次害羞的蹭上成鳴的肩膀。

成鳴先是愣了一下，在理解了忍的心思後，便微笑的摟住了忍。

「我知道了。畢竟小忍也是我重要的戀人嘛。」

「嗯……」

心裡被喜悅占得滿滿的忍應了一聲，他湊近了成鳴的臉，像剛才自己所接受到的那般啄了一下成鳴的唇。  
被對方突如其來的主動示愛驚了一下，成鳴的臉不自覺的也跟著染上薄紅。

稍微拉開一點距離後，忍看著成鳴，展露出有如春天盛開的紫丁香那般迷人的笑容。

「仁兔殿下……不，仁哥。」  
「在下、最喜歡你，最愛你了是也……所以，會一直和你在一起的是也。」

成鳴頓時覺得自己的世界上空綻放了無數的煙花，內心也宛若沐浴在飛舞的黃花風鈴木花瓣中一樣興奮鼓動。

「你的愛我確實收到了，小忍。」  
「作為回報，我永遠不會離開你，而且會用我的一生來陪伴你的。因為，我也最愛你了。」

互相交換真誠的誓言後，成鳴和忍相視一笑，很有默契的同時鬆開緊握的雙手，轉而充滿戀慕的抱住對方。

在彼此依偎了好一陣子後，成鳴像是想起了什麼似的看向放在床頭的鬧鐘，發現時間剛過十二點。

「中午了……那麼，先去洗身體，然後再順便洗床單吧。小忍，現在起的來嗎？」

「好像有好一點了是也。」

「那我們走吧。」

成鳴說著坐了起來，不忘伸手扶忍一把。  
兩人都下床後，忍先是拿起兩人剛才脫下的衣物，接著成鳴則小心的將床單抽下。

過程中，成鳴不經意的看到了殘留在床單上的一攤有點混濁的水痕。

「……我下次會好好檢查抑制劑的數量的。」

「怎麼突然說這個，仁兔殿下？」

「因為我不想再讓本能蓋過理性了……小忍不該是被我發洩慾望的存在。」

「是嗎？在下還想說如果之後還有這種情況，就再幫仁兔殿下解決是也……」

「最好還是不要啦……我不希望小忍因為我而受到任何傷害啊。」

「在下知道啦。仁兔殿下為在下著想，在下很高興是也。」

結束對話的同時，成鳴也將床單取下了。  
於是兩人出了成鳴的房間，一同往浴室走去。

『不過，今天的經驗倒是很新鮮呢……對象是你的話，我其實也並不是那麼反感喔。』

成鳴和忍不約而同的這麼想著，在心裡不著痕跡的笑了。

★+－－－－－－－－－－－－－－***－－－－－－－－－－－－－－+★


End file.
